Unexpected Intrusions and Guilty Consequences
by xytera
Summary: Izaya attempts to enjoy a rare night of privacy until Shizuo barges in on him while he's in a rather compromising position. Shizaya PWP One-Shot


A/N: I was supposed to write a 10 page paper for class but ended up writing 10+ pages of smut. My paper is due tomorrow. *dies*

Credits to Narita Ryohgo for the characters. The story is mine.

* * *

The apartment was quiet now that Namie had left.

Izaya would have been chatting online like almost every other night, but tonight he had a rare moment of privacy to himself without business and personal matters to interfere. Shutting down his computer and laptop, he skipped to his bedroom and went straight to his large walk-in closet.

Hidden behind the rows of neatly hung fur-trimmed jackets and assortment of dark shirts, Izaya plucked out a small shoebox and carried it to the bed. He was already giddy with anticipation as he took off the top and set it aside to reveal the hidden treasures inside. Reaching in, he pulled out a mini pink egg vibrator and a small tube of lubricant.

"Ah, it really has been too long," Izaya sighed to himself as he placed the top back on the shoebox. He was a busy man with little time to spare for himself. Humans needed him to make their dull little lives more interesting after all, and there was an abundance of business opportunities he couldn't put aside. Plus, Namie being here really detracted from his personal time, and the quick gratification from his hand always left him feeling vaguely unsatisfied. The last time he'd been intimate with someone had been just after he'd graduated high school...which was a _really_ long time now that he thought about it.

Ah well, no need to dwell on his nearly nonexistent sex life. He had all night make this night a long and pleasurable one. Humming to himself, he took the vibrator and lube to the living room. He refused to admit that masturbating in his cold, lonely king-sized bed would only remind him that he didn't have a partner tonight – he was going to make this night exciting as one could make it on the living room couch.

Setting the vibrator and lube on the glass coffee table, Izaya made himself comfortable on the black leather. He unbuttoned his jeans and tugged down his underwear, taking out his semi-erect penis. It was only a shade darker than his milky white skin, slender but a little longer than average with the head partially covered by his foreskin. A small thatch of dark pubic hair partially encircled the organ that was beginning to react to his aroused state of mind. Relaxing against the couch, he leisurely began to stroke himself into full hardness.

"Mm," he breathed as he alternated between gently squeezing and long strokes. He fondled his balls and traced the thick vein on the side, shuddering faintly at the pleasant sensation in his groin. He delicately pulled his foreskin back to reveal the bulbous head. Tightening his grip, he stroked upwards from base to head before loosening the hold slightly and stroking back down, repeating the process until a pearly bead of precum was milked to the surface. Izaya swiped his thumb over the slit, groaning softly as he spread the moisture over his blushing pink glans.

Once he was fully erect, Izaya stood and slipped off his pants and underwear to pool on the ground, his penis bobbing with the motions. Left in only his long-sleeved black shirt, he grabbed the lube and vibrator and sat back down, setting the toy aside for the moment. Izaya popped open the cap of the tube and squirted some onto his palm. He spread his thighs, lightly tracing the sensitive insides with his un-lubed hand as he brushed over his scrotum down his perineum to the tightly puckered hole of his anus. He gently rubbed the tender bud in small circles to soften the tension, legs unconsciously spreading further apart as he teased the tiny closed bud into blooming. His first finger nudged inside, the slickness of the lube making it easier. Izaya moaned softly at his own warmth, pushing deeper to his knuckle.

"Ah!" he gasped, hips jerking slightly at the sensation. It _really_ had been too long. He worked the digit in and out at a languid pace, reaching to give attention to his bobbing penis as well. Heat pooled in his lower belly, tightening his balls and adding to the pleasant throbbing in his groin that echoed through his being. The double pleasure encouraged him to work in another finger. This one was a little less pleasant, but he persisted, knowing it would be worth it in the end.

A third finger soon followed the second, the burn of stretching delicious as he arched his back and rocked his hips. His fingers couldn't quite reach his sweet spot. Izaya pulled out his fingers and grabbed the vibrator, quickly wiping his fingers over it to slick up the small rounded cylinder-shaped plastic. He pushed it inside without much trouble, forcing it deep until it nudged the bundle of nerves his fingers couldn't reach. He turned the switch on and immediately nearly keeled over at the shock of white that blinded him momentarily. The vibrator buzzed against his prostate, his insides hyper-sensitive from his earlier foreplay and the long neglect of his sexual life.

"Oh—ah!" Izaya gasped, hips jerking and insides clenching around the toy. He grasped the base of his penis to keep from coming too soon, but hot gushes of precum dribbled from the tip. He shuddered and began stroking, bracing his feet on the ground as he leaned back on the couch and rocked his hips sporadically up into his fist. Ah, he couldn't hold back any longer; he was about to—

A sudden crash startled him from his pleasure-induced haze. Instinct had Izaya on his feet in the next second, jerking his underwear and pants on and zipping up over his erection. He agilely leapt over the couch to where his switchblade lay on his desk just as his front door bulged in and flew into the room to crash to the floor, ripped off its hinges from the force of the kick by none other than a seething Heiwajima Shizuo wielding a _'No Parking_' sign over his shoulder.

"I-za-ya-_kun_!" Shizuo bellowed, looking like an enraged bull, especially with the smoke rising from the cigarette clenched between his teeth.

"How nice of you to visit, Shizu-chan – though I would have appreciated a notice beforehand," Izaya said breezily, glad that the couch he was behind hid the obvious tent in his pants. He couldn't do much about his flushed face, and he was painfully aware of the vibrator still buzzing inside him with the switch caught between his thigh and the fabric of his jeans when he'd hastily pulled his pants on. He could feel the cord tangled around his thigh as well.

"Don't call me that," Shizuo spat, glaring hatefully through the blue tint of his sunglasses.

Izaya smiled while feverishly wishing Shizuo would drop dead in the next couple seconds.

"Eh? But Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan!" Izaya replied teasingly, though there was a biting undertone. His dick was starting to hurt in its tight confines, and the vibrator was being very unhelpful. Damn Shizuo!

"Shut up! I know it was you who sent that gang after me! Tom-senpai got hurt because of you!" Shizuo roared, swinging his sign to point at Izaya accusingly.

Crap, he forgot about that. Izaya surmised Shizuo's employer had accidentally gotten caught in the middle of the scuffle.

Feigning a look of mock surprise, Izaya pouted. "Such accusations, Shizu-chan! You wound me. Poor Tom-san; I'll send him a get-well gift later."

Veins protruded and throbbed dangerously in Shizuo's head. He pulled his cigarette from his lips and snapped it in half before throwing it to the floor and grinding it to dust beneath his shoe.

"Fucking flea, I'll kill you!"

With that, Shizuo charged, wielding the sign like a baseball bat. Izaya lunged to the side and nearly gasped out loud when the vibrator pressed hard against his prostate at the sudden movement. He faltered for a split second, but luckily the coffee table and couch slowed Shizuo down briefly.

Just as Shizuo jumped over the couch, Izaya took the advantage of Shizuo being in mid-leap to dart around the couch towards the door, cursing Shizuo with every step as the vibrator unmercifully jabbed repeatedly against his prostate. Even with his life in danger, his erection hadn't flagged in the slightest, and he was glad Shizuo was too overcome with anger to notice.

"Stop running, damned flea!" Shizuo shouted behind him.

A sudden whistling sound alerted Izaya to swiftly dodge to the side just as the sign that would have decapitated him flew past, out the door, and lodged into the wall of the hallway outside. He nimbly rolled and leapt to his feet – though he stumbled a bit because his poor prostate was throbbing. His legs were starting to tremble with the onslaught of pleasure and adrenaline.

"W-why don't we talk about this, Shizu-chan?" Izaya suggested, trying to keep his voice normal but failing when he stepped back and caused the vibrator to buzz _right against_ his prostate. He held back a shudder, cock twitching and spurting out a bit of precum. He was suddenly very glad that he wore black all of the time or else Shizuo would have seen the blatant stain spreading on his pants.

Shizuo didn't seem to notice the stutter as he was now brandishing Izaya's favorite office chair with one hand. Izaya's gaze darted to the damaged doorframe, calculating his escape, and Shizuo took that momentary distraction to hurl the chair. Izaya was forced to dodge and move away from his escape route yet again as his bookshelves were crushed under the chair. He was beginning to get frustrated and a bit anxious. His cock was ready to burst, and he _really_ did not want to suddenly come in front of his most hated adversary. It would be far too humiliating.

Turning, Izaya dashed for his room, forcing himself to ignore the vibrator rubbing against him with each step. There was a hidden door in his walk-in closet that led directly to the stairs. It was his best possible bet to escape. Shizuo thundered behind him like a charging rhinoceros.

"Get back here, you slimy louse!"

Izaya burst into the room and was about to leap over the bed when he was tackled from behind, the switchblade slipping from his fingers and landing somewhere on the carpeted floor. With a yelp, he fell face-first onto the soft mattress with Shizuo's heavy weight pinning him down. Izaya squirmed and was horrified to realize that Shizuo's added weight was making Izaya's bulging cock grind into the bed while the vibrator was driving him mad as it pummeled his prostate with steady vibrations. All of this was too much, and when Shizuo shifted to support himself on his hands, inadvertently pressing his lower body harder onto Izaya's, Izaya couldn't stop the long moan from escaping, his swollen erection releasing its pent-up load in his pants as he shuddered.

Shizuo halted above him. It took a minute for Izaya to recover, and then his face immediately flamed when he realized he had just _come_ _with Shizuo_ _on top of him_. Both were silent for a long, agonizing minute with Shizuo trying to figure out what had just happened and Izaya wishing he could shrivel up in some dark place and disappear from this disgrace.

"What…what the hell was that?" Shizuo finally questioned, his voice a tad uncertain.

For once, Izaya remained silent, still imagining himself anywhere but here. Shizuo sat up, and abruptly all of his weight was on Izaya's sensitive lower body. Having just come, Izaya stiffened, stifling a small whine because the vibrator was _still_ on and relentlessly abusing his aching prostate.

"Answer me, flea!" Shizuo demanded, suddenly flipping Izaya over.

Izaya gasped, eyes wide and startled. He abruptly brought his hands up to cover his red face, tears of mortification and frustration prickling his eyes. Any other situation he could handle, but not this! This was on a personal level, and Izaya never let anything into his personal and _private_ life. He hated Shizuo so much!

"What…? Are you crying?" Shizuo asked in surprise.

"No, I'm not, stupid protozoan!" Izaya snapped, attempting to salvage some dignity. "Now get off me and get out! I hope you get hit by a bus and die!"

Shizuo's brow furrowed but he didn't budge. The overgrown amoeba obviously was thrown off with Izaya's behavior, having never encountered Izaya angry before. Couldn't the protozoan obey for once? It didn't take that much brain cells to listen to an order! Izaya was going to make Shizuo's life hell for this.

"Didn't you hear me? I said—aah!" Izaya groaned when Shizuo suddenly shifted.

Eyes wide in horror, Izaya slapped a hand over his mouth while Shizuo stared at him with a quizzical expression. Apparently his confusion had overridden his anger, and the brute suddenly shifted _again_, purposefully this time, as if testing some idiotic theory his pea-sized brain had come up with.

Izaya's muffled moan seemed to make a light go off in the Neanderthal's head. Shizuo looked down at where their crotches were flush against each other, and suddenly he moved, grabbing the waistline of Izaya's pants and underwear, yanking them down to his knees in one swift motion. Izaya froze, as did Shizuo.

They both stared down at the sopping, sticky mess of Izaya's crotch. Izaya's penis was now flaccid, but it was blatantly obvious of what had caused that mess, and it didn't help with the vibrator's cord wound around his thigh with one end conspicuously disappearing between his sticky thighs.

The brute stared and _stared_ with an expression of horrified fascination like when one couldn't help but look at a revolting image on the internet no matter how repulsive it was.

"Wh-what the hell, flea?" Shizuo said, voice slightly shaken as he tore his gaze away to look accusingly at Izaya.

Izaya's face couldn't get any hotter, but it did. He felt a nauseating lurch in his stomach as he blinked away tears of mortification.

"Get out," Izaya told him flatly, though his voice shook slightly, glowering at the protozoan.

Shizuo blinked as he watched a single tear slide down Izaya's hot cheek. He seemed dumbfounded, having never seen Izaya cry before. Izaya continued to glare at him with a challenging look, but Shizuo's anger seemed to have dissipated into the air. In fact, it looked as if Shizuo was giving him an once-over, slowly and deliberately, lingering on his sticky crotch and staring-but-trying-to-not-really-stare at where the cord of the vibrator snaked up between his quivering thighs. Izaya clenched his legs together tightly and tried to ignore it – probably the protozoan was thinking how disgusting it was – impatiently wondering why the hell Shizuo wasn't leaving if the brute wasn't going to kill him anytime soon.

"Izaya," Shizuo said, his cheeks flushing pink. "Were you – I mean, before I came – were you, uh…"

Izaya stared at him for a second before understanding what the brute was going on about. He took in Shizuo's half-embarrassed features when he realized he could regain control of this situation. He would make Shizuo suffer.

"Why yes, Shizu-chan. I was _masturbating_ when you rudely barged in. I do have a private life, you know," Izaya said bitingly with a hard smirk.

Shizuo seemed to blush harder when Izaya blatantly revealed his activities prior to Shizuo's 'visit'.

"I'm certain you know what masturbating is no matter how dimwitted you are. You've done it yourself, no? I'm sure you have, not that I would care to know," Izaya continued, intent on gaining his lost dignity back.

"Th-that's none of your business!" Shizuo spluttered, face turning into lobster-red.

"Exactly! I see you can be smart sometimes, Shizu-chan – but only sometimes. Most of the time you simply act like a dumb, violent brute. Anyhow, I'm glad you agree with me; masturbating is a private matter, and I would be oh-so-grateful if you could _get the hell off me and get out_," Izaya said, voice hardening at the end. "If you mention this to _anyone_, I will make your life hell and find a way to bind you as I slowly and _painfully_ castrate you. Then, I'll make you eat your castrated penis and laugh while I do it."

Shizuo flinched a bit at the malicious description of the possible future for his innocent dick. He frowned and seemed to regain himself, suddenly smirking dangerously.

"You're talking big but take a look at yourself, louse," he said, raking a sneer over Izaya's body.

Izaya flushed at the reminder, taken aback at the sudden turn in who was in charge of the situation. He was wholly unprepared when Shizuo suddenly grabbed his limp penis, squeaking in shock.

"You wanna castrate me? I can rip your dick right off," Shizuo growled, squeezing in warning.

Izaya gave a sharp gasp, hips jerking to get out of the sudden danger, but he was abruptly reminded of the toy inside him at the movement. It pressed hard against his prostate, and it hadn't been exactly painful when Izaya had involuntarily jerked in Shizuo's grip. Raw sensation tingled to life in his groin and backside. He was stunned to find himself hardening in Shizuo's hand, and the blond man seemed stunned as well, hastily releasing Izaya's half-hard cock.

"Y-you perverted flea!" Shizuo choked, face swiftly reddening back to its lobster state.

"_You're _the pervert! You grabbed me first!" Izaya shot back, but he was quickly growing aroused with the damned vibrator inside him. He wanted to take it out, but he needed Shizuo to leave first. Attempting to sit up, Izaya accidentally narrowed his inner passage, clenching around the toy. He gasped and fell forward against Shizuo's chest, hips writhing as his sensitized walls shuddered.

"Ah—ungh!" Izaya tried to muffle his moans, involuntarily pressing his face against the soft material of Shizuo's black vest as he clutched Shizuo's sleeves.

"F-flea," Shizuo's voice reverberated in Izaya's ear, sending a tingle of feeling directly to Izaya's groin.

Izaya squirmed helplessly, unable to hold back his whines as the vibrator mercilessly attacked his prostate. His balls were drawn tight. He could feel his cock leaking, preparing for another release.

"Ahn—nn…out…n-need to…t-take it _out_," Izaya whimpered, trembling as he supported himself on a dazed Shizuo and reached behind him to grasp the cord. He yanked, feeling the vibrator slide down his slick passage and pop out. Precum spurted from Izaya's poor erection and onto Shizuo's clothes, but Izaya couldn't care less as he threw the vibrator with much vehemence somewhere to his right. He needed relief, and if Shizuo wanted to sit there like a dumb beast, then he was about to get the show of his lifetime.

Shifting his hand to Shizuo's shoulder, Izaya gripped his swollen cock and swiftly began stroking it, uncaring that he was moaning and panting out loud. He was so close—

Suddenly, Izaya was pushed down onto the bed. Yelping, he found himself with Shizuo looming over him on all fours, the look on his face inscrutable.

"Sh-Shizu-chan?" Izaya stuttered, but he was becoming annoyed with Shizuo. If Shizuo didn't want to see this, then he should leave. Before Izaya could tell him so, Shizuo suddenly grasped Izaya's leaking cock.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya squeaked, suddenly terrified that Shizuo was going to go through with his threat to rip off his penis. His poor cock jumped in fear in the hold.

"Damn flea," Shizuo said, his hazel eyes seeming to glow with fury and something else that Izaya didn't bother deciphering because he was more worried about the danger of being castrated in the worst possible way.

"Don't—" Izaya began, but he was cut off when Shizuo suddenly stroked him in the most magnificent way. Izaya involuntarily arched up with a cry, his cock spewing precum onto Shizuo's hand.

"Damn flea," Shizuo repeated, looking at Izaya in a strangely ravenous way.

"Ah…nngh," Izaya panted, having meant to ask Shizuo what the hell he was doing, but his body wouldn't obey him as he rocked upwards to get more of that wonderful friction.

Surprisingly, Shizuo gave it. The blond began tentatively at first, but his strokes and careful squeezes became more confident. Izaya couldn't think past the pressure building in his belly – the pressure that was threatening to explode at any moment.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya cried, driving his cock into Shizuo's tight fist once more before coming in thick, hot gushes of semen. He couldn't stop trembling, and the earlier tears finally leaked from his eyes as he went limp in pure exhaustion.

Izaya met Shizuo's eyes. He couldn't tell what the brute was thinking, but he recognized the lust gleaming behind the sunglasses. Izaya's gaze flickered down to Shizuo's crotch, and sure enough, a massive bulge was straining against the black material of his pants and growing larger every moment. Izaya couldn't believe he had just let Shizuo jerk him off – his worst enemy! And not to mention Shizuo had gotten hard from it as well.

A light tickle started in Izaya's throat. He chuckled breathlessly, still exhausted from coming for his second time, and then his chuckles turned to a full-blown laugh. He curled into himself, clutching his stomach as he helplessly laughed at the bizarre situation.

"What the hell are you laughing at, flea?" Shizuo snapped.

It took a moment for Izaya to answer when his laughter finally died down. Izaya grinned at Shizuo, who looked disgruntled.

"You – us. I don't even know what just happened," Izaya explained with small chuckles as he carefully sat up. With Shizuo still over him, their faces became dangerously close. Izaya's gaze fluttered back down to Shizuo's groin before returning to Shizuo's embarrassed face, his confidence once again stable now that he had relieved himself of the vibrator and erection.

"What?" Shizuo said defensively, shifting as if to cover his arousal.

Izaya smiled indulgently. "Shall we take care of it?"

"What?" Shizuo asked uncertainly this time.

"This," Izaya said, suddenly grabbing the heavy weight of Shizuo's cock, causing Shizuo to jump.

Izaya carefully massaged the massive bulge, eyeing the dark red head peeking above the waistband and wondering just how large Shizuo was. Shizuo was a monster, so he would have a monster cock, wouldn't he? Izaya giggled to himself as he undid the button and unzipped the fly. Shizuo was surprisingly quiet while he watched in both wariness and reluctant anticipation. Izaya tugged down Shizuo's briefs and was nearly smacked in the arm when the massive cock flung out. Izaya's eyes widened when he took in the impressive sight.

Shizuo _was_ a monster.

The fully erect penis was visibly pulsing, flushed a ruddy red from the blood filling it with life. It was thick and _long_, the mushroomed glans glistening with precum and slowly dripping down the curved length. A thick vein ran along the side, Izaya's captivated gaze following it to the bush of wiry dark pubic hair. Heavy, tight balls hung at the base, undoubtedly chock full of hot semen. Izaya licked his lips, swallowing the sudden excess saliva in his mouth. What would it taste like? What would it feel like to swallow it down? What would it feel like…to be inside of him?

Izaya's anus clenched madly in response. He would be ravaged – utterly and thoroughly ravaged. He probably wouldn't be able to walk for at least a week. He must be sick to want it.

He wanted it _so_ much.

"Stop staring," Shizuo muttered, looking embarrassed.

Izaya snickered. What was there to be embarrassed about? Shizuo's dick deserved to be _worshipped_, though the rest of the protozoan could go die somewhere. Izaya reached out to touch the monster cock, running his fingers on the underside in admiration. It twitched, looking very much alive. Izaya stared at it hungrily and looked up at Shizuo with a coy expression.

"May I have a taste?" Izaya inquired.

Shizuo visibly swallowed. "Y-yeah."

"Take off your clothes first."

Shizuo hastily did as Izaya ordered while Izaya shucked off his jeans still around his knees, opting to leave on his shirt. He turned to give an appreciative perusal of Shizuo's body. Admittedly, Shizuo was not bad looking – in fact, he was quite handsome, and the blond hair worked well to enhance his fine masculine features. He was still wearing his stupid sunglasses, but they did nothing to hide the smothering look in his hazel eyes. Despite his immense strength, Shizuo was lankily built with lean, wiry muscles. His entire body was dusted with light golden skin stretched taut over his defined muscles, smooth and littered with faded white scars, many of which were from Izaya's trusty flickblade. Izaya was pleased to see the large scar across Shizuo's chest from their first meeting. Such good times, but he would reminisce of them another time.

Smiling with glee, Izaya tugged Shizuo to lean against the headboard after stacking some pillows for him to recline against. Somehow, the shoebox Izaya had brought out earlier still remained on the bed. Izaya would have use for it later, but for now, he had other things he wanted to do.

Shizuo allowed Izaya to crawl between his legs. Izaya eyed the bobbing erection with a small smirk before he wrapped his hand around the base, causing Shizuo to jump a little. As expected, Izaya couldn't close his hand around it completely.

"So big," Izaya cooed, petting it like he would a friendly animal – or a friendly monster. The cock seemed to twitch happily in response.

"Flea," Shizuo growled, flushing in irritation.

Izaya grinned impishly, unable to resist teasing him. "I'm just showing my appreciating, Shizu-chan. It's rather impressive, I admit, and—"

"Just shut up for once and get on with it," Shizuo snapped, looking extremely embarrassed.

Izaya laughed, and rather than looking angry, Shizuo's expression seemed to soften slightly at the sound before he blinked and appeared to be warring with himself in his head as his face contorted into interesting expressions. Izaya shrugged it off, more interested in interacting with Shizuo's dick. He knelt on his knees, bracing himself with one hand on Shizuo's thigh and the other holding the huge rod.

The first lick had Shizuo stiffening in response. The second made him groan softly. Izaya continued to lick at it like he would a popsicle, paying close attention to the hitches in Shizuo's breath and the moans he tried to hold back. He licked a long stripe from base to head, breathing warm air on it as he went back down to the base. Shizuo's breaths grew heavier, his thigh hardening beneath Izaya's palm before relaxing. Izaya kissed the heavy sac before licking it as well. He suckled one side briefly and took it into his mouth.

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted above him, tensing and shuddering in obvious pleasure.

Izaya didn't respond as he laved the testicle in his mouth with his tongue. Pubic hair tickled his lips, but he ignored it as he moved on to the other. Shizuo's whole body was tensed, slightly hunched over as he panted and watched Izaya give meticulous attention to his balls. Izaya gave one last lick and sat up, smiling like a child who had been given candy. He licked his lips, aware of Shizuo following the small movement like a hungry predator.

A grin curled the corners of his mouth up as he lowered his head to Shizuo's cock, keeping his eyes locked with Shizuo's. When Izaya's mouth covered the swollen head, Shizuo couldn't hold back his stuttering moan at the heat and wetness engulfing his cock. Izaya knew he would never be able to take Shizuo in his mouth all the way, but he did his best as he bobbed his head up and down the very tip, getting used to the feeling of giving someone a blowjob. He'd only done it a few times before, but that had been years ago. Those times hadn't been as pleasant as this time. Shizuo tasted musky and all male, his precum slightly bitter but bearable.

"Nngh, I-Izaya," Shizuo gasped, seeming unaware that he was no longer calling Izaya 'flea'.

Encouraged by Shizuo's reactions, Izaya relaxed his throat and plunged down. Shizuo instinctively bucked up, nearly choking Izaya and causing tears to spring in his eyes. Izaya pulled back, coughing and gagging as he glared at Shizuo.

"Wh-what the hell, Shizu-chan? You almost killed me!"

"Sorry," Shizuo said, but he seemed quite amused.

"I'd like to remind you whose mouth your dick is in," Izaya said dangerously, smiling with his pearly white teeth, and Shizuo's amusement immediately vanished.

"Fine, I won't do it again," Shizuo shrugged, looking keen for Izaya to continue but a tinge of wariness lingered in his eyes.

Izaya smirked, reaching to massage Shizuo's balls as he lowered his head once again. He suckled the head briefly before attempting another deep-throat, and this time Shizuo held back. Izaya could barely fit half of Shizuo's cock inside, and when he pulled back a couple minutes later to breathe and wipe away saliva from the corner of his mouth, he gave Shizuo a couple more strokes before backing off.

"Flea," Shizuo growled, displeased, attempting to drag him back.

Izaya easily avoided him and smiled teasingly. Irritation flashed in Shizuo's eyes as he attempted to get up to grab him.

"How about we change it up, Shizu-chan? I won't get any pleasure from only sucking you off. We should compromise," Izaya suggested, though it wasn't true that Izaya hadn't been getting any pleasure. His already hard cock was a testament to that.

Shizuo's brow furrowed as he contemplated this. "What do you mean?"

Izaya smiled and sidled up to Shizuo, slyly winding his slender arms around Shizuo's neck. Shizuo tensed, watching Izaya cautiously. They may not be trying to kill each other now, but they were hardly anything other than enemies. Izaya's smile twisted into a leer as he leaned in close enough so that their lips were only centimeters apart, lowering his voice to a seductive purr.

"How would you like…to be inside me?"

Shizuo froze, looking at Izaya with wide eyes. "Inside…you?"

Izaya chuckled at the half-wondering and half-doubtful look on his face. "Yes, Shizu-chan. I want you to fuck me. Your penis is so big – it might break me, but I probably won't have another chance to find one like yours. It will probably reach up to here."

To emphasize his point, Izaya touched his navel under his shirt, but Shizuo didn't seem to be listening as a dark look passed over his face.

"Another…chance? Are you going to let someone else fuck you?" Shizuo asked, a slight growl in his tone.

Izaya looked at him in surprise before he laughed. "Hm? Are you jealous, Shizu-chan? My, so possessive!"

"I'm not jealous!" Shizuo denied, clamping his hands on Izaya's hips and pushing him down.

Izaya laughed as he was pushed down, keeping his arms around Shizuo's neck. Shizuo scowled and inserted his hips between Izaya's legs.

"Impatient, aren't we, Shizu-chan? You can't just shove it in – you have to prepare me first," Izaya teased.

Shizuo paused and glanced down, glimpsing the glistening moisture between the cleft of Izaya's ass – evidence left over from his earlier masturbation session. He seemed to be considering shoving it in anyway, but Izaya wasn't about to let him do that. If Shizuo went in right away, Izaya really _would_ break.

"Open that box, Shizu-chan. There should be some lube in there," Izaya motioned to the shoebox near the edge of the bed.

Shizuo glanced over and reached to bring it over. He opened it, raising a brow at the contents inside.

"The hell, flea?" he mumbled, picking up a silicone blue dildo and looking at it with both distaste and curiosity.

"I'm a busy man, Shizu-chan, and I don't have the time to find a partner whenever I get horny. Plus, it's easier to do it myself," Izaya shrugged, sounding nonchalant but unwilling to reveal his life of abstinence since high school.

Shizuo seemed to contemplate this but said nothing. He put the dildo back, riffling through the anal plugs, vibrators, and other questionable-looking toys to find a small tube of lube identical to the one Izaya had used earlier. Izaya plucked it from his hand and scooted back, flashing Shizuo a saccharine smile.

"Would you like to watch?" Izaya asked, not really caring if Shizuo did or not.

Shizuo sent him a look that said, '_of course_'. Izaya crawled to the pillow stack Shizuo had been reclining on previously and settled back while Shizuo situated himself across from him.

"Wait, take off your shirt," Shizuo told him.

Izaya rolled his eyes but did as asked and resettled before spreading his legs wide. He smirked upon seeing Shizuo's cock twitch towards him. Izaya squirted some of the cool liquid into his hand, briefly warming it up before reaching down to give his own cock a few rejuvenating pumps. He reached lower to rim his anus, and having been stretched already, plunged three fingers in without hesitation. Izaya moaned, seeing Shizuo lurch slightly towards him before stopping himself. The blonde's eyes were locked on to Izaya's fingers thrusting into the hole with the look of a voracious lion eyeing its prey.

"Mn, nngh! Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya gasped, looping an arm under his thigh and pulling it up. He shuddered as his fingers sank in even deeper, spreading them and trying to press against his prostate but failing to reach it.

"_Izaya_," Shizuo grated, swallowing as he watched the glistening digits stretch the tight entrance, his huge cock pulsing and squirting a glob of precum to drip down his length.

"Ah—ahh! Mm!" Izaya cried, forcing in a _fourth_ finger, just for good measure because Shizuo was definitely bigger than four fingers. The burn was good and spurred him to quicken the pace. He was so caught up in finger-fucking himself that he didn't notice Shizuo had come nearer when _another_ finger that wasn't his plunged in as well.

Izaya's eyes popped open, though he didn't remember closing them. Shizuo gazed at him with a smothering look before lowering his eyes to where his finger was joined with Izaya's inside the clasping passage.

"Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya whimpered, arching to press them deeper. It felt absolutely _divine_. Izaya rocked his hips, and writhed wantonly until Shizuo pulled out and took Izaya's hand away as well. Izaya whined rather pitifully at the loss.

"I think," Shizuo rasped. "You're more than ready."

Izaya swallowed and nodded. "P-put lube on."

Shizuo grabbed the tube, quickly slickening himself up. He slotted himself between Izaya's spread legs and placed his hands on Izaya's hips, lifting him and dragging him over so that Izaya's lower half was in the blonde's lap as Shizuo knelt over him. Shizuo briefly cupped Izaya's ass cheeks, testing the round suppleness and seeming to be pleased.

"Ready?" Shizuo asked, wrapping his hand around his cock and rubbing the swollen head against the slick crack of Izaya's ass.

"Just put it in already," Izaya told him.

Shizuo didn't ask again as he positioned himself. Izaya relaxed as much as he could, eager yet apprehensive of the sheer size that was about to be inside him. The feeling was exhilarating, almost as much as when Shizuo chased him through the streets of Ikebukuro.

When the head began to press inside, Izaya bit his lip and grasped handfuls of the sheets below for support. The broad head slipped inside with the help of the preparation and lots of lube, but Shizuo was still _huge_. Izaya involuntarily clamped around it, whether to pull it in or push it out, he wasn't quite sure.

"Tight," Shizuo hissed in a strained voice. "Loosen up, Izaya."

"I'm _trying_," Izaya bit out, panting lightly and wondering how the hell he was going to take in all of Shizuo when he could barely breathe around just the _head_. "P-put my legs on your shoulders."

Shizuo didn't hesitate to obey, and this pleased Izaya, who managed a choked chuckle. Apparently the brute was quite eager, and the new position allowed for greater access. Shizuo sank in deeper, gradually, giving time for Izaya to adjust every couple inches or so. The process was slow, and Izaya could feel himself stretching painfully to the limits to accommodate Shizuo.

"H-hurts. Wh-why are you s-so damn b-_big_?" Izaya complained breathlessly as he wiggled his hips.

Shizuo grunted in response, probably knowing Izaya was only complaining to distract himself from the pain of being stretched. Izaya liked a little pain, but only a _little_ bit. As for Shizuo, he looked like he was in heaven as he sank deeper into the hot, wet depths of Izaya's impossibly tight yet pillowy-soft passage. Of course the protozoan was feeling good – _his _ass wasn't being stretched by a monster cock!

"Nngh, Shizu-chan…" Izaya whimpered, unbidden tears slipping down his flushed cheeks.

Shizuo paused, a strange look passing over his face as he looked at Izaya's pained features. Izaya almost flinched when he felt surprisingly gentle fingers brush away the tears. Izaya looked up at Shizuo in confusion, unused to the abnormal gentleness and the concern in Shizuo's eyes. He had had years of being conditioned to run from those destructive hands, but now his body was stuck in a strange mixture to lean into the touch and to turn away from it.

Shizuo hesitated, dropping his hand as a conflicting look scrunched his brows together, and he was _still_ wearing his sunglasses. Izaya had a mind to pluck them off and toss them aside, but Shizuo finally had reached to the hilt. They stayed still while Izaya tried to adjust to the massive intrusion in his body. He could tell from Shizuo's tensed, lightly quivering body that the man was trying to hold back from simply fucking Izaya senseless. Izaya dazedly wondered why Shizuo hadn't already done so – Shizuo had always wanted to hurt him, hadn't he?

"M-move, Shizu-chan," Izaya told him despite still being in pain. He was unsettled by the uncharacteristic concern from his enemy. It was better to stay enemies; it was better to have Shizuo hurt him.

"You're not ready," Shizuo bit out, but he shifted just a bit, making Izaya clamp tightly around him.

They both moaned. Sweat dripped down Shizuo's face as he stared down at Izaya with an inscrutable look, and Izaya had no desire to decipher it for once. If he did, he suspected it would cause a dynamic change in their current hate-relationship, so he ignored it and suddenly bucked upwards.

Shizuo cursed, instinctively drawing back and thrusting forward in one sharp movement. Izaya gasped, more tears leaking out, but it was a good pain – the kind of pain he knew how to handle.

"Again, again!" Izaya demanded, moving his hands from the sheets to clutch at Shizuo's shoulders.

Shizuo couldn't hold back any longer, reaching down to clumsily pump Izaya's erection while he rocked his hips against Izaya. The bulbous head managed to rub over Izaya's prostate, and he felt his insides spasm with pleasure after feeling like his anus was about to be ripped apart with the first few thrusts.

"Shit," Shizuo hissed, dropping his head to rest against Izaya's sweaty forehead.

Izaya's face was pinched but clearly enjoying it as he wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist. Shizuo couldn't stop himself if he'd tried, bucking and jerking in and out of the slick passage.

"S-so deep, Shizu-ch-chan. I can f-feel you all th-the way to m-my stomach," Izaya panted, a slight smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Izaya noticed Shizuo's attention on his lips. His eyes widened when the blond lowered his head, and Izaya turned his head at the last moment so that Shizuo's lips grazed his cheek. Shizuo faltered in thrusting momentarily.

"Nn-no k-kissing. D-don't want to c-catch your dirty g-germs," Izaya told him shakily. Kissing was for lovers, and that was _definitely_ not what they were. Izaya had no desire to change that. As far as he was concerned, this would only be a one-time fling.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed, and then he let go of Izaya's cock and suddenly pulled out and plunged back in _hard_ – enough that Izaya arched his back and cried out loudly. The thrusts became more erratic, harder, and _punishing_.

"Unh—a-ah—Sh-Shizu—!" Izaya choked out, mewling brokenly with each hard thrust. It felt so _good_ yet it hurt so _bad_ like he couldn't decide if he was feeling pain or pleasure. Each time Shizuo speared his prostate, Izaya could only whine helplessly and dig his nails into Shizuo's forearms from where he held on for dear life. White flashes sparked in his vision, and Izaya's cock lurched violently, spewing out spurts of cum all over his chest.

Shizuo didn't relent. The continuous torturing drag against Izaya's prostate and over-stimulated insides had him forcefully coming again.

"Ngh—st-stop…Shizu-chan!" Izaya wailed, trying to wriggle away. "N-need to r-rest. Aa-agh!"

"I haven't come, yet," Shizuo grated mercilessly, pounding Izaya's insides until the smaller man was sure he would break for real.

Izaya was coherent enough to sense anger driving Shizuo's punishing thrusts, but he couldn't understand what had caused the sudden change. All he knew was that if Shizuo didn't stop, Izaya's insides were going to turn into mush. He already was feeling numb inside.

"C-can't—ungh—aahhh!" Izaya nearly screamed as he came dry, body jerking and shuddering and his pained cock trying to spit out more cum when there was nothing left from his previous orgasms.

Izaya's vision blacked out this time, and when he came to possibly only seconds later, Shizuo was panting harshly and groaning above him, his thrusts becoming shorter and less regular, a clear sign he was close. Izaya clamped down, nearly strangling Shizuo's cock and forcing the other man to bury himself deep and release. Izaya moaned as he was flooded with thick streams of hot cum, so much that it began to flow out and run down the pale globes of Izaya's ass.

Shizuo shuddered above Izaya, slowly grinding himself against the limp man beneath him as his orgasm waned. Izaya mewled softly at the continued stimulation, too tired to do more than quiver and convulse lightly around the cock inside him. Shizuo half-collapsed on Izaya, both panting harshly as they came down from their orgasm-induced high.

Izaya wanted to make a witty comment, but he was utterly exhausted. His lids drooped, lingering on Shizuo, who managed to lift his head and gaze back with peculiar graveness yet obvious satisfaction. When Izaya's eyes finally slipped shut, he wondered if he was already dreaming when he felt something soft press against his lips and warm breath ghost over them.

"You're mine now, flea."

* * *

End.


End file.
